Radiant burners are known and are typically used for treating an effluent gas stream from a manufacturing process tool used in, for example, the semiconductor or flat panel display manufacturing industry. During such manufacturing, residual perfluorinated compounds (PFCs) and other compounds exist in the effluent gas stream pumped from the process tool. PFCs are difficult to remove from the effluent gas and their release into the environment is undesirable because they are known to have relatively high greenhouse activity.
Known radiant burners use combustion to remove the PFCs and other compounds from the effluent gas stream. Typically, the effluent gas stream is a nitrogen stream containing PFCs and other compounds. A fuel gas is mixed with the effluent gas stream and that gas stream mixture is conveyed into a combustion chamber that is laterally surrounded by the exit surface of a foraminous gas burner. Fuel gas and air are simultaneously supplied to the foraminous burner to affect flameless combustion at the exit surface, with the amount of air passing through the foraminous burner being sufficient to consume not only the fuel gas supplied to the burner, but also all the combustibles in the gas stream mixture injected into the combustion chamber.
The range of compounds present in the effluent gas stream and the flow characteristics of that effluent gas stream can vary from process tool to process tool, and so the range of fuel gas and air, together with other gases or fluids that need to be introduced into the radiant burner will also vary.
Although techniques exist for processing the effluent gas stream, they each have their own shortcomings. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for processing an effluent gas stream.